thomasfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Runaway Part 2
Narrator: Rosie the Free Spirit Engine was terribly sick. Narrator: The workmen had tried to make her feel so much better, but it was no good. Mr. Percival: “Gordon must take you to the works.” Narrator: said Mr. Percival. Narrator: Rosie was feeling very miserable. Narrator: Then Mr. Percival spoke nicely to Oliver. Mr. Percival: “We need you to help Thomas and Duck while Rosie’s away.” Narrator: Oliver was very excited. Narrator: He already knew Thomas, Duck, Percy and Toby, and very soon made close friends with everybody else. Narrator: Bertie the Bus gave him a great big welcome too. Bertie: “Take real good care of Rosie’s coaches.” Narrator: he advised. Bertie: “She’s sure to miss them while she’s away.” Narrator: Oliver was very gentle and careful with the coaches. Narrator: Katie and Melanie were very impressed. Katie and Melanie: “Such good manners.” Narrator: they told 1 another. Katie and Melanie: “It really is a pleasure to go out with him.” Narrator: When Rosie came back………….Katie and Melanie told her how well Oliver had managed. Narrator: Rosie was so pleased to be home that she soon forgot to be jealous. Narrator: The works had left Rosie’s brakes very stiff. Narrator: It made her brakes seem they were hard on………when in fact they were not. Narrator: As a result………….she and her coaches often over-ran the platform. Narrator: Rosie found this most embarrassing. Narrator: Gradually…………..her driver and fireman learned to be extra careful. Narrator: But 1 day…………Rosie’s fireman was terribly ill……….and a relief man took over his place. Narrator: Firemen had fastened the coupling……..and joined the driver and station master on the platform………….to wait for James’s passengers. Narrator: The fireman had forgotten all about Rosie’s brakes. Narrator: Rosie simmered cheerfully. Rosie: “Not too long now.” Narrator: she thought. Narrator: When she saw James slowly approaching…………..Rosie’s brakes were not hard on………….and suddenly she felt her wheels began moving around. Narrator: She tried to stop……………but she couldn’t, without her driver and fireman. Narrator: She tried to whistle the warning…………………but she couldn’t do that either. Narrator: The signal guard, driver and fireman were all stranded on the platform. Katie and Melanie: “Stop, Rosie, stop!” Narrator: exclaimed Katie and Melanie in shock. Narrator: Rosie……..with plenty of steam…………kept on going. Narrator: The signal alarm went out down the line. Rosie’s Driver: “Stop the runaway!” Narrator: Harold the Helicopter was ready for action. Narrator: The inspector had made a plan. Narrator: And together forever……….they took off………..right into the sky. Narrator: At last………….Rosie was getting very tired. Rosie: “I gotta stop…………I gotta stop.” Narrator: she panted tiredly. Narrator: When they got to the next station………….Rosie saw Harold land right in front of them. Narrator: They entered the platform very slowly…………and not for the inspector to act. Narrator: Judging his minutes…………the inspector scrambled right into the cab…………and screwed the brakes hard on. Narrator: At last………Rosie had stopped. Narrator: Both she and the inspector were very relieved. Narrator: Then they thanked Harold for helping them. Harold: “Think nothing about it.” Narrator: said Harold. Harold: “I’m proud to be of service anytime.” Railroad Inspector: “Whew…………” Narrator: remarked the inspector. Railroad Inspector: “We must never let this happen again, Rosie.” Narrator: They were relieved Rosie agreed with him. End of Television Script…………… Category:Transcripts Category:Television Scripts